


Verdigris & Lapis Lazuli

by hexterah



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Dark Nest Trilogy - Troy Denning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexterah/pseuds/hexterah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments before Jacen and Tenel Ka see each other for the first time after his five year absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdigris & Lapis Lazuli

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many stories regarding and/or referencing when Jacen went to visit Tenel Ka in the first book of the Dark Nest trilogy, hehe. When I originally posted these, I posted them both separately but they were meant to be read with one another so I put them together here.
> 
> Written: 11/14/2005

**Verdigris**

The courtyard was silent. 

It surprised her how silent, seeing as how there were well over fifteen men practically surrounding her, hanging on her every movement and word.

She looked like she was deep in her reading, her eyes scanning the rows of words across the datapad meticulously. She wasn't putting any of it to memory, in fact, she wasn't really registering the words at all. Her mind was on other places.

Other _people_.

It had been years since she had seen him in the flesh, his wide chocolate eyes, his supposedly innocent smile that held one too many secrets. But she seemed to see visions of him everywhere.

_Jacen._

It didn't help that she would come seat herself in her private courtyard, which was surrounded by numerous amounts of different plants and small animals. The large leaves and the canopies of vines overhead always reminded her of him. The way the sun would catch the emerald shades, the way the breeze blew through the fronds. She could always hear his boyish laugh, faintly floating by with the cool air. 

The glare of the datapad ahead of her cast a slight glow on her skin, the light a sharp viridian. It reminded her of Myrkr, the lightsaber of his that clashed against thudbugs, against voxyn, against the Yuuzhan Vong. The lightsaber, in turn, that had sliced through her arm years before.

She could only smile at that memory now. Because it was of him.

As her eyes lifted to the walls of jade around her, she felt something. Something that spawned an eternal calm in her mind.

And telling her guards to hold their fire and the suitors to stand down, she felt her lips upturn at the sight before her.

The wind played through the blades of grass at their feet and through the leaves overhead. His lightsaber was hanging off at his side.

That was the day that he meant more to her than life itself.

* * *

**Lapis Lazuli**

The corridor was still.

He had taken care of the guards out front, he had gently pushed the social secretary aside. There was practically no one standing between him and his goals now. 

He narrowed his eyes and paced towards the sunlight at the end of the hall, his gaze drawn to the glowing curls that snaked into the ornate set of open doors and splayed themselves across the carpet. He let his eyes trail over them, his mind wandering restlessly as he moved. He was to busy letting it settle on something beside the task at hand.

Something it should've settled on a long time ago.

It had been years since he had seen her last, since he had touched her tan skin, saw the sparkle in her eye that only he could set off. He saw visions of her all the time.

_Tenel Ka._

It didn't help that he would meander outside sometimes, during his time away and meditate under the dark sky, the soft ceruleans and deep grays reminding him of her sharp gaze. The way the waves of countless seas crashed against stone, the strength of them bringing back memories of their swimming races, and how she would always win against him.

He stopped in the towering door frame, peering up to the azure sky above him, shots of turquoise running through from the setting sun. It reminded him of the glow of her lightsaber. The way it had cast a beam of light across her high cheekbones as she shut it off and stepped forward to kiss him at Myrkr. An opportunity missed.

One that he was planning on fixing in the future.

Through the last couple of obstacles, the sapphire tint of the sky cloaking him, he felt her. And through their connection, he slowly breathed his emotion into her.

He heard her tell the guards to hold their fire, the men surrounding her to stand down and he himself basked in the light of her small smile and the warmth she pushed back to him.

The breeze danced through the indigo clouds overhead, the sun setting to make way for the moons. The simple dress she wore matched the deep hues of the sky.

That was the day that she meant more to him than life itself.


End file.
